Survival of the Fittest!
by Warrior of Silence
Summary: 10 warriors–the best of the best, all put to the test! The team is elite, overcoming each obstacle they meet. Songs and riddles, but very few giggles! Their spirits he tore, in this game of war. But when his fun is done? in the end, there can only be ONE!


**A/N: This first chapter is more focused on introducing the bad guys, chapter two is more on our heroes, then the story is smooth sailing from there! Plz R/R - thanks.**

**Name pronounciations this chapter :**

**-Bebop _(bē´bop´) / _-Discord_(dis´ kôrd) /-_Guile _(gīl) /_-Levity _(lev´ é tē) /_-Liana _(lē ä´ né) /_-Lore _(lôr) /_-Malign _(mé līn´) /-_Vigor _(vig´ ér) /_-Vile _(vīl) /-_Goku _(gō'kuū)_**

* * *

**One: _The Mission_**

Narrator:_ Far away in a purgatory-like place, in the middle of no where, but within the earth's galaxy... 9 silent super villians discuss the fate of one of their own..._

"Ah-cHOO!...(_sniffles_)...'s'cuse me, (_sniff_)"

"(**_sLAm!_**) That's it! GET OUT!" yelled judge Malign to Guile while hitting his gavel on the council table. He sat at the head.

"WHY? Because I sneezed?"

"NO! Because you are no longer a member of this council...and because you SUCK!" was his simple reply.

"Hm, really? At What?"

"At EVERYTHING!" yelled the judge.

"Now, hold on just a minute sir... I think - ..."

"...OUT!" he stood up and pointed towards the door.

"(eep!)"

"Ooooohoohoohooooooooo!" Everyone hissed and snickered.

Except of course for the ever so clueless, careless, and free-spirited Levity. She made a remark on everything. "I don't get it...he sucks? Sucks what? Too many suckers? ...Don't we all?"

"No young Levity, that is earth slang for... he stinks." replied her wise and handsome older brother Lore.

"So he smells, big deal! Nothin' serious!" she said while slumping back in her chair.

"No, you misunderstand my dear sister, that is _also_ earth slang for not being very good."

"..." She looked at him dumbfounded. "Well ... none of us are really "_good_" I mean, take this whole situation for example, we're plotting some evil shindig for zeus only knows what!" she stated implying that she was also not even listening.

Her brother stared at her for a while. "...Sigh, once again, out of context... it means that he is not good at what he _does_. Performing incorrectly the task at hand. Understand?" he replied calmly but in great frustration as well.

"Oh! I see. Then why didn't you just say so?"

"(_Heh!... oh brother!_)" thought Bebop, another member of the coucil. "(_Hmm..dum, dee, dum, dum_)" He then went on humming a tune in his head. That seemed to be the only thing he was good at.

"She's quite a mystery, isn't she brother?" imputed his other little, yet much wiser, environmental-loving sister, Liana.

"...Quite." was Lore's reply.

"Can we get on with this, some of us got things to do, lives to ruin, you know, other than sit around here and listen to you losers have yet another one of your little vocabulary lessons!" complained Vigor.

"I agree, you know how many people I could've killed by now!" replied his twin brother Vile.

"Hahahaha!" Disccord then started to laugh as loudly and insanely as ever.

"(**_sLAm!_**)...QUIET! We WILL have ORDER in this place if it's the LAST THING I DO! UNDERSTAND YOU HALF-TWITS!" yelled the judge. "So yeah, sorry Disccord!" he said while looking at the "wild-child" member of the council.

"GRR!" was her only reply.

"Now...who has the gavel? Is it me or is it ME?" he asked again.

"...yyyez-juge maligh-errr..." they all mumbled lazily under their breaths.

"...I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled.

"YES JUDGE MALIGN!" they all answered in unison.

"Hmph! Good! That means I make the rules around here! And I get to choose what we are discussing and right now we are talking about... uh...umm...err... what was I saying again?"

"...Uh I believe it was that I suck, sir."

"Huh? Oh yes of course, thank you Guile. ('A_hem'_) Guile?... you SUCK!" he continued.

"...! Uh, yeah - ok cool. Well now that we've, you know,cleared that up, and you've been successful in completely destroying whatever little self-esteem that I had left, I'd just like to propose a question, if that's alright with you." explained Guile.

"Hmm.." pondered judge Malign. "Is this question short and with in reason?"

"Uh sure, I guess. I mean, it is still on the topic of how I apparently "suck" of course.

"Sigh...are you still on that!" started Malign. "What part of "you suck" do you not understand!"

"Gee, uh I dunno, maybe the whole issue on "WHY?" he protested.

"Why? That's not my department, I simply give the verdict, I don't give the reason! _(snap!)_ LORE!" He called out to his right hand man. Lore ran by his side. "That's his department. Now explain to Guile why he "sucks" and should be kicked out of the coucil, and make it quick. You have 30 seconds to "wow" him." he explained.

"Yes sire," Lore then rolled out a long scroll with all of Guile's little "mIsHAps" written on it.

**30 mInUTes** **later...**

"Sigh...um...let's see here..._ (yawn) _, ah yes_…_Number 305 - "continued Lore, "...for "accidentally", as you so delicately like to put it, ...destroying our objectives instead of our enemies,on MORE THAN ONE occasion! Might I add!... Number 306 - for..."

"...Alright! Alright! I get the picture! I SUCK! Okay? S-U-K...SUCK!" yelled Guile.

"Actually," started Bebop. "Suck is spell-..."

"Uh, NO!" said Liana while grabbing his hand and shaking her hand. She realized that it was just additional embarrassment that was not necesssary right now. And besides... she kinda had a soft spot for Guile... if you know what I mean! (_wink, wink...lol.)_

"Look! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve! There's gotta be something I can do to make this up! Please, just give me one last chance, one last mission! I promise that I won't screw it over this time, I can prove it to you...there's gotta be sumthin' I could do...anything!...PLEASE!" he begged.

"Aww..c'mon, he'll do better. All he needs is the chance to destroy a few measly peoples lives... no biggie!" contributed Liana. "Me and Levity believe in him... right Levity?"

Levity opened her eyes and wiped the drool from the side of her lip. "...Wha?"

"Err! Never mind!" she said sternly.

"Sigh...hmmm." Malign closed his eyes, crossed his arms and thought it over for a second. "Well... alright. But due to your lack of victories on numerous accounts... I have no choice but to assign the others on this mission with you as well - to supervise you!"

"What? But sir...I don't need..."

"...I'll tell you what **I **don't need, a whiner!" he interrupted.

"Now listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once!" he started. "You will be assigned to a task that will not only show your worth to this team, but if you succeed, will be remembered for ages. You are still in charge of this mission, the others will listen to your every word, so I don't want any excuses this time! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he explained.

"Uh, YES SIR!" replied Guile with a cheery grin.

"...WHAT?" the others all said in unison.

"Whattaya mean HE'S IN COMMAND?" yelled Vile.

"That's LUDACRIS!" added Vigor.

"Hmph?" Malign eyed down his council.

"Uh, sire... with all do respect..." started Lore.

"...QUIET!" he interrupted.

"GULP!" the room went silent.

"I didn't ask for anyone's thoughts on the subject! My decision is FINAL!... just DO IT! IS THAT CLEAR?" he went on.

"yyyezz-juge-Maligh.err...err..." they mumbled quietly once more.

"grrr...WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YES JUDGE MALIGN!" they answered with more enthusiasm this time.

"Hmph...that's better." he said with a sinical grin. "Now, Guile. Here is your mission. You will find for me 10 of the best-known fighters in the galaxy... dead or alive!"

"...gulp...y-yes sir." Guile was getting nervous already.

"Once I know of their existence, and they are dealt with, there will be nothing standing in our way of reigning supreme! Our names will finally be known, and each warrior will be at the mercy of our powerful force! Mwhahahahaahaaaa..haahaha...ha..ha...huh?" Malign noticed that no one was laughing. "Grr... THAT'S A GOOD THING!" he yelled implying for them to join in.

"OH! Ahahaha...of course..ahhahahahahaahaha..hah..ha..heh...?..." they all joined in with the awkward laughter feeling as ridiculous as ever. But they all knew who the big man on campus was, so itdidn't really matter.

"(_ahemhem_)" Malign cleared his throat. "Now, yes - as I was saying...we have no more competitors on the dark side, especially now since that 'mAjiN bUU' character was miraculously destroyed." he explained.

"Majin Buu?" repeated Levity sitting up in her chair and actually taking interest in the conversation. "Isn't that the dude from centuries ago who was killin' off all those Kai's?"

"Hm...hm...hmmm! He was a radical! Crazy and disoriented!" said Discord in an evil manner. "...I like crazy."

"...?..." Everyone stared at her blankly.

"O...Kay..." started. Bebop. "Well who killed him?"

"You mean someone was actually strong enough to kill that FREAK!" asked Guile nervously.

"Hmph! That's right!" started Malign. "And you better make sure that whoever he is... he's a part of your top ten twirp... or ELSE!" he threated.

"GuLP! N-No...problemo sir! Gotcha!"

"Hmmm...sire?" started Lore as he referred to his documents. "I believe he goes by the name... Goku, an earthling or rather, a saiyajin living on earth, quite popular down there really... I believe he lived there his whole life." he explained.

"Goku, huh?" Malign leaned back in his chair. "A saiyajin you say? I remember that whole wretched race, I thought they were all extict. Oh well, regardless. Goku - that's not a saiyajin name, he must have really spent his whole life on that foreign planet. That should give us an edge seeing as he shouldn't have those saiyajin instincts that are always more than annoying. Hmmm…" he continued to think. "He must be good, to destroy Buu and still be living on a planet that he hasn't decided to destroy...GUILE!"

"Eep! Yes Sir!" he jumped.

"You better make sure that this "Goku" character is on your list!

"Of course sir! Not a problem."

"Hm...it had better not be." the judge then arose from his humungous chair and headed for the door. I'm leaving this mission in your hands, when I come back you had better have figured out some sort of game plan to conquer these warriors - the others are here if you need assistance...(_sLAm!_)" he then left the room.

Everyone was silent for a while until...

"So... whatta we gonna do - boss?" asked Liana with a grin.

"Sigh, really sister, I wish you would restrain from saying that," said Lore, who is normally use to being in charge.

"Gulp...um...well... you guys got any ideas?" asked Guile.

"It should be DANGEROUS!..." started Vile.

"...and CHALLENGING!" ended Vigor.

"We must remember to use our heads, and think this through - LOGICALLY." Lore pointed out.

"Well, I think that since this Goku guy is on earth, it should be held there!" started Liana. "But regardless of where it's going to be held...please, let it be in some sort of desert-like area, not a jungle type setting! I just don't think it's fair that our plants and trees should suffer just because we happen to be super villains!" she explained. "And further more..."

"...And moving on! Bebop, what do you think?" interrupted Guile.

"Ugh! How rude!" said Liana while sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well, I dunno...I was kinda hoping that we'd have a little fun with this one!"

"Yeah... go on," said Guile with a smile. He liked to change things up and do the unexpected.

"See, I was thinking, why don't we make this a musical journey!" he said with a gawky grin. "Aheh-heh...heh?"

Everyone froze for a minute.

"A musical journey?" repeated Levity. "Why don't you just add in li'l singing midgets while you're at it!" she said in a sarcastic and care-free tone.

"Is it heavy meatal music? Heavy metal plays with your mind... mmm - I love it." added Discord.

Everyone went silent for a while and looked at Discord.

"Huh? _(playing with the mind...eh?)_" thought Guile to himself.

Just then everyone broke out in random conversation and arguments on just what they were going to do. It was chaos, only... Guile kept to himself and his own thoughts.

_"(Hmmm... what if I put in a little bit of everyones ideas...)"_ He continued to think as the others argued...

"Shut up!"

"No you Shut up!"...

_"(Now let's see... it should be dangerous shheh..well, that's a given, and it should be challenging...)"_

"Vigor...would you calm down you hot head!"

"Back off Lore!"

"Quiet LEVITY!"...

_("I do kinda like Bebop's music idea, oh and, and...what if I added Lores thought of logic and sense to it... hah! That'd be great...it'd totally mess withones mind, just the way Discord likes it...yeah!)"_ he smirked.

"SETTLE DOWN, EVERYONE!" yelled Lore.

The room then went silent.

_("Oh, and who am I fogetting, hmm, oh that's right Liana. Well, as far as her environment issues go...sheh! Well, that's the least of my worries. Gasp! Although...)"_ he grinned. _"(A desert does have a nice, death-like scenery to it...heh... not a bad idea... for a girl!)" _he ended.

"Guile," started Lore. "I think we should..."

"...I think that you should leave the thinking to me my friend!" he said with a grin.

"...Excuse me." Lore was not use to being spoken to like that.

"I've already come up with a plan that will rock each of your world's, because each of you has imputed in it in some way." he explained.

"Even Bebop's music idea?" asked Vile.

"Even Bebop's music idea." he replied.

"Sheh... how are you gonna pull that off?" asked Levity.

"Well," he started. "I AM going to need each of you to help me, it's going to be tricky, I can tell you that much... but tricky is good..." he smiled evily, "...tricky -I can do!"

**>>>>end.**

* * *

(chapter fact:- everyone's name has their own meaning...) 


End file.
